


A loving family

by Stormbrain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Almost Rape, Breastfeeding, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Futa Loli, Futa loli on Milf, Futa milf on Loli, Futanari, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, MILFs, Milf on Teen, Mother/daughter incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Romance, Threesome - F/F/F, fem kurama - Freeform, two Dicks, yuri orgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormbrain/pseuds/Stormbrain
Summary: My own Take on BladeofHell56's A Mother's love series. But i will make it take a different turn than his story.





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Naruko's morning realization**

* * *

 

Naruko had been noticing some strange behavior with her mom for at least the last two years. Ever since her father Minato died to seal the fox inside her it was just her and her mother by themselves. However despite losing him Kushina had been nothing but the perfect loving mother to Naruko, she never was never too busy for her blonde bundle of joy while she was growing up. She even helped her get ahead in the academy and trained her enough to get the promotion to chunin when she was fifteen.

She wasn't exactly sure what the problem was but Kushina had become quite distant ever since she turned fourteen, right about the time her body started to really develop.

Yesterday marked her 16th birthday and she had grown quite a bit after those two years. She was currently looking herself over in the bathroom mirror as the early morning light shown through the window to see how she had developed. Back then her chest were budding c-cups which was quite generous at fourteen years old and now they pushed into the D range and are very close to being E-cups that were just hidden behind a loose white tank top. It was the same with her rear which was covered by a pair of orange short-shorts, her butt had grew a bit as well maintaining the firmness she had then and gained a certain plushness without being overly large. It wasn't as large as she would've liked but thanks to her having her mother's hips she still turned a generous amount of heads both male and female. 

Her skin had gained a bit more color due to her training but kept its silky softness, same as her long blonde hair which she had kept in pigtails that just reached her slim waist. She even lost the baby fat in her face and obtained a more mature yet youthful look that was completed by her trademark whiskers.

She definitely felt Kushina being distant was somehow related to her growth. She had noticed her mother stealing glances when she walked around their house whenever she wore clothes like she was wearing now. A rather devious grin soon graced her lips as she ran her hands over her large breasts. 

She was gonna have a fun morning.


	2. An eventful morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, hope this is sexy but anyway here is the first official chapter of A loving family.

Kushina hummed to herself as she was just finished making breakfast. Her passion for cooking was the only thing that was able to clear her head from the night before. Like many nights since her Naruko had grown into more of a woman the crimson kunoichi had to deal with certain... dreams and fantasies involving her daughter. Only made worse by the fact she was a rather well endowed and virile futanari. Not since birth, it was a side effect of having the kyuubi extracted from her when Naruko was born.

She doubted things would have worked out for her and Minato if she had been. But he was gone now and it was just the two of them. Having raised her by herself since her late husband gave his life to seal the beast into their child. Don't get her wrong, she loved the girl with all her heart. But with the string of lewd dreams, and the morning wood she just managed to calm down, she was getting concerned that she may not be able to keep herself in check. Kushina worried it would become too much for her and just say "fuck it" to the consequences and throw her sunshine onto her bed or the floor and plow her until they passed out.

She had no idea that's exactly what Naruko wanted.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head she set the plates out for their morning meal before calling for her daughter. For herself a simple coffee and toast, and for Naruko some scrambled eggs.

"NARU-CHAN! Come and get some breakfast!"

"Haaaiii~i!"

Kushina sat herself down, closed her eyes, and took the first sip of her morning brew. The hot cup of dark liquid helped her relax even further as she listened to the incoming footsteps of her sunshine coming down the stairs.

“Morning, Kaa-san.” Naruko greeted with a chipper tone as she walk towards the fridge to get herself some juice.

Kushina smiled at her daughter’s voice. She finished sipping her coffee… and nearly spat it out when she opened her eyes. She turned towards the fridge to see just what her daughter wearing. Heat immediately rushed to her cheeks at the loose white tank top that hardly covered borderline E-cup breast and the orange short-shorts that loosely clung to her rear. She cursed to herself when her cock began to harden once more. She glared at her penis for a second before her traitorous eyes returned to her daughter in time for her to see Naruko bend at the waist to grab her orange juice. She was damn near hypnotized by the heart shaped ass slowly waving side to side. Her rod returned to its full mast at ten inches long and two and half wide and hard enough to almost lift the table. The worst/best part was that thanks to her shinobi trained eyes she could see that her shorts were askew at the crotch, allowing the mother to see just a hint of her daughter’s flush lower lips.

She snapped out of her trance when Naruko shut the fridge and sat down across from her. Only to once more be trapped, this time staring at her daughter’s exposed chest. The thin tank top must’ve traveled on Naruko when she bent over for the juice, not that the blonde noticed, or even cared, revealing her stiff pink nipples to the room. Her cock was threatening to rip right through her panties with beads of precum beginning to soak through her green dress.

She was so focused on her daughters bust, wanting so much to leap over the table to fondle those heavenly globes, take those delicious looking nipples into her mouth, and wrap them around her steely rod that she didn’t notice the glint in her daughter’s eye.

“Kaa-san?”

Kushina’s eyes tore away from Naruko’s bust and met her curious gaze. Her tank top having slipped back down during Kushina’s trance covering her chest about halfway leaving some underboob.

“U-uhm, yes N-naru-chan?” She managed looking her daughter in the eyes.

“Are you feeling alright? You’ve hardly touched your coffee.” Naruko pointed at the mug that remained mostly full.

“O-Oh I’m fine, just a bit lightheaded I guess.” She explained trying to cover her odd behavior taking a sip of her dark beverage.

“Hmmm, You do look a bit warm.” Naruko was already up from her seat making her way to her mother.

“W-wait I’m fine! Really Naru-cha-!” Kushina didn’t refuse in time. Her daughter’s breasts hovered in front of her face for a brief moment before Naruko bent down to cup her cheeks in her hands and press her forehead against her mother’s.

*Gasp!*”Okaa-san! You’re really burning up!” It made sense that she was. Having her daughter so close allowed her to inhale her scent of oranges and citrus.

“I’m f-fine, really Naru-chan! I just need a bit more r-rest!” She couldn’t move her face away with it still in her daughter’s soft but firm grasp. Her blue eyes gazed into her mothers for a few more seconds before seemingly accepting her answer.

“Hmmm~ Okay, if you’re sure.” Kushina closed her eyes let out a breath of relief forgetting for a moment her face was still in her hands. Much to her daughter’s delight.

Time to go in for the kill.

“I’m gonna go change. I’ll see you later, okay. Take it easy today.”

“Hai Naru-cha-!?”

The crimson haired kunoichi didn’t finish her sentence as she felt something soft press against her mouth. Her brain nearly shut down when the realization came that Naruko had planted a quick kiss on her lips. She opened her eyes to see Naruko had already pulled away and was walking upstairs to change.

She was so out of it she completely missed Naruko pumping her fist at the small victory.

Kushina had spent the rest of the morning cleaning up the house while staring frustratedly at her penis that absolutely refused to go down or stop dripping pre-cum. She was forced to take of her green dress and put it with the rest of their laundry leaving her in the nude as she tidied up.

Never knowing that Naruko was entirely gone, having left behind a shadow clone who use a simple genjustu to keep herself hidden from her mother until she could poof away at the right time to alert the real Naruko to come back to complete her impromptu plan to lose her virginity to Kushina and get her to stop being distant.

She watched her mother wipe the small amount of sweat from her brow before putting away the cleaning equipment. However despite how much she cleaned Kushina was still making a mess. Glaring once more at her still hard pole continuously dripping pre-cum from its slit, rolling down her shaft and down her equally wet slit, thanks to her lack of balls, before landing on the floor. Her face flushed red once more before she tore her eyes away and walked upstairs for some much needed rest. As she climbed the stairs the cloned poofed sending the information to the real Naruko prompting her to return home.

Kushina fell onto her back as soon as she reached her bed. The comforter offering cool relief to her backside. She sighed in temporary relief before allowing her eyes to wander around her room before landing on a framed photo of the source of her arousal and frustration.

It was of her and Naruko when she turned thirteen and graduated from the academy, around the same time she started to develop as a woman.

It was then she wanted her daughter despite how wrong it is. She trailed her fingers over the flat surface of the glass frame on her nightstand, so focused on the picture that she failed to notice and stop her right hand from grasping her still rock hard member and slowly moving it up and down the slick shaft. Her eyes subconsciously closed as she stroked herself unable to stop as she quietly whimpered her daughter’s name.

Naruko arrived just in time to catch the show, she creeped up the stairs to see the door to her mom’s room wide open. She inwardly cheered at the sight before stalking down the hall towards her bathroom for the final stage in her plan.

She quickly shed her clothes before stepping into the shower and quietly turned on the water, allowing it to run down her body. She was quick lather herself with her favorite wash, which to Kushina will act as a potent pheromone, while lightly massaging her own breasts and rubbing her slit to get herself ready for what was to come. She stepped out and dried her hair off and put her pigtails back in place and simply wrapped a white towel across her still damp body. She looked herself over once in the mirror before quickly checking on her mother, delighted to find she was stroking herself much more rapidly but still not close to her release before returning to the bathroom.

“OKAA-SAAAN~”

Kushina’s snapped open, her face red and almost drenched in sweat.Her right hand was still locked firmly on her cock.

“ARE YOU STILL HOME?” Her daughter’s voice sent a panic through her.

“H-HAI! N-NARU-CHAN! D-DID YOU JUST GET BACK?!” Naruko could clearly feel the panic in her mother’s voice.

“YEAH, I JUST GOT OUT OF THE SHOWER.” The thought of water running down her daughters form invaded her mind.

“OO-OH OKAY!” She barely hid the moan, she still couldn’t remove her hand from her cock.

“BEFORE I FORGET STAY RIGHT THERE SO I CAN CHECK ON YOU.” Panic once more raced through Kushina’s mind at her daughter’s words and the footsteps approaching her room. Thinking quick she hid herself behind the open door. Just in time to see her precious Naru-chan enter the room in nothing but a towel. All thought in her mind ceased as her eyes watch the many drops of water drip from her daughter’s form. Her hand moved on its own and she shut the door.

Naruko walked into the room expecting her mother to hide herself from her. Doing her best to act confused until she heard the door slam shut. It startled her a bit so she didn’t have to pretend as much to be surprised.

She turned around to find the fruits her plan had bore. Her mother was standing naked across from her, hand still on the door she shut, panting and drenched in sweat, and aroused to point of near madness if her thick ten inch pole was anything to go by. She only had one second before she was shoved onto the bed with her hands pinned above her head. She looked up at the almost feral look in her mother’s eyes that filled her with excitement.

“O-oka-saa- _*OMNPH_ *” She was cut off by Kushina forcing her into a heated kiss eliciting a gasp from her that allowed the mother to quickly shove her tongue into Naruko’s wanting mouth. The blonde jinjuriki moaned letting her mother take full control of the make out and submitting her tongue to Kushina. Her mother coiled around the slick muscle before pulling it into her own mouth and sucking like her life depended on it. They were both moaning messes by the time Kushina pulled back for air.

There was hardly a second of rest as she tore Naruko’s towel away from her body.

“W-wait Okaa-san!” Naruko did her best to sound scared despite being just as aroused as her mother who took in the sight of her daughter’s delicious looking globes before digging in. She groped each in either hand relishing in the soft and springiness she craved since morning before taking the left nipple into her mouth. Naruko didn’t bother to hold back her moans, her hands no longer restrained gripped the blanket underneath as her mother needily suck on her erect nipple before alternating to the other. Neither breast was left unattended as both of Kushina’s hands continued to squeeze and grope them while she took in her daughter’s addicting scent of oranges. She would switch between her peaks a few times before angling them both into her mouth.

“ **_AAAAHN!_ ** _”_

Her loudest moan yet served as a signal to Kushina, alerting her body of its own need for pleasure. The crimson haired mother suckled bit more before popping the nubs out of her mouth. She quickly moved herself up to straddle her Naru-chan’s waist and placed her dick in the valley of her daughter’s heaving mounds. She grabbed Naruko’s boobs once again to wrap them around her cock, enjoying the feeling of achieving what she fantasized about  during breakfast before she started thrusting.

“Okaa-san!” Naruko moaned out in genuine surprise this time. Her plan proved to be more effective than she thought, enjoying the fucking Kushina was giving her tits. What made her tremble and quiver the most was the look in her mother’s eyes. It was like her mind was gone through this whole thing, she had yet to say actually words instead of moans.It was like all that was left in her head was the urge to fuck Naruko.

And she loved it.

But just as she was about to lower her head to get a taste of her mother’s cock the thrusting stopped and kushina was travelling down her body. Trailing kisses and licks before arriving at her destination between the blonde’s legs.

‘ _OH YEAH~’_ Naruko screamed internally in pleasure as her mother’s tongue invaded her smooth hairless pussy while she played with her clit. On Kushina’s end it her taste buds were met with the most delectable substance that she ever tasted. She shoved her slick muscle in as far as she could and her lust flooded mind made a discovery.

Naruko still had her virginity.

And she wanted it!

She halted her oral assault and moved up once more to be on her knees in between her daughter’s thighs and wrapped Naruko’s legs around her waist and position the head of her cock right at her Naru-chan’s dripping slit. The blonde no longer hid her joy as she looked down at her crotch with a panting smile, trembling in anticipation of the insertion. They both moaned as the head slipped inside, the combined warmth and sensation prompted Kushina to push all the way. Past Naurko’s barrier and into her womb. The act made the two nearly scream from pleasure and slight pain in Naruko’s case. Neither moved as the feeling of complete insertion was almost too much for their minds to handle.

Though it did knock Kushina’s mind back into place.

Suddenly realising the position they were in and the actions of the previous few minutes drove the mother to another panic.

“E-eh!? Naru-ch-chan!?”

“Oookaaa-san~ please move~” Naruko moaned out now that the pain had passed, now all she felt was the fullness Kushina’s cock gave her.

“H-hai!” Kushina hastily responded thinking she wanted her to pull out, forgetting that Naruko still had her legs wrapped around her. Just as she was half way out she was pulled back in causing them both to shutter and moan. She attempted to pull out again only to be pushed back by her daughter’s legs. This continued for a few moments before Kushina was thrusting in and out by herself.

‘ _This is so wrong! I’m such a terrible mother!!! B-but, but-!’_

“Naru-chan!”

“Okaa-san!” They were both loudly moaning each other’s names when their pleasure was nearing its peak. Naruko was starting to bite her lower lip while Kushina had her mouth agape from the feeling of the tightening of her daughter’s insides. The wet and softness added on caused her thrusts to become much faster. The nearly savage fucking continued for almost ten minutes before they were finally nearing their climaxes.

“Naru-chan! I-I’m going to cum soon!”

“M-ME too!”

“Please l-let me go! I have to pull out!” She grunted despite showing no signs of slowing her thrusts, in fact they were picking up even more speed.

“NO!” Naruko displayed her protest by tightening her legs around her mother’s waist.

“E-EH!? Naru-chan! Please I can’t stop!”

“THEN CUM! CUM IN YOUR DAUGHTER’S VIRGIN PUSSY!” Naruko screamed out as her eyes nearly rolled all the way to the back of her head.

“NARU-CHAN! I CAN’T HOLD IT!” Kushina’s tongue lolled out as they reached the point of no return.

“PLEASE CUM, CUM,CUM!!!”

With one last deep thrust and pull from Naruko’s legs Kushina’s rod was buried all the way in her daughter and unleashed a torrent of white hot cum, absolutely flooding the blonde’s womb before spilling out on the blankets. On the other end Naruku’s clear juices splashed Kushina’s naval with nearly the same force.

“NARU-CHAAAAAAAN!”

“OKAA-SAAAAN! DAISUKIIIIIIIIIIII!!!”

It was at least two whole minutes before either’s orgasm subsided and they past out on the bed in a growing puddle of their own fluids in each other’s arms with Kushina on top and still deep inside Naruko’s quim.


End file.
